thegrandarchivesofvviventiafandomcom-20200213-history
Arc 1
Stage 1 - Animosity between Church and State increases as both sides are framed for crimes the other side are victims of. "Gloinus must die. I will destroy his precious Capitel". Blames the Church, and incites a civil war. Church vs State. Sol begins to investigate the mysterious crimes that were previously felt to be unrelated. Narvelious recalls many troops to control the insurrection within the Capitel, weakening the military presence in the 29 kingdoms. To hinder any panic and the affirmation of civil war in the Capitel many of the troops are ordered to settle in camps near the Farrowlands and Buldera. There they sat and awaited orders. Stage 2 - Jahath's plan is not yet over. Plans Ya'manyac's binding to the plane of existence, knowing that the High lords who were always in his favour would request for aid. Jahath knew through Causalty that the High lords would be accused by Ya and the mortal state Ya has entered is driving him insane. (Where does this knowledge come from?(psst it's the unchartered isles arc)). She does the most devious thing yet and manipulates a commanding officer of the Capitel army to order his troops to march upon the flying castle. This infuriates Ya, and his mental state and anger drive him over the edge. He uses all the power he can muster to take control of the armies and the people of the Farrowlands below him. Leads to Greylock Ridge. The commanding officer is killed by the Shadows to leave no trail. This leaves High Lord fighting on two fronts. Instability as civil war and war against the demi-God. Jojicious orchestrates the appointment of the Good Duke, knowing that he would reunite Church and State. Stage 3 - Jahath plans an attack on the court of Soullus because killing the Duke isn't enough. To remove the representation of the Capitel (physically and metaphorically) destroying the entire building is the only way. The Shadows advise her against this, telling her that it is reckless and unsafe. She is so close to victory; her impatience will be her undoing. The Good Duke is trying to usher in peace by offering amnesty to the Church, and reuniting Church and State in Soullus. The conflict is ended and hope arises in this down trodden kingdom as the people once again feel in control. They gather to celebrate the new peace treaty when KABOOM. Sol discovers the conspiracy of Jahath and the Shadows, but is unable to stop an attack on the Court of Soullus, which ends with the death of Good Duke. For Jojicius the terrorist attack does not affect the situation; it is actually more beneficial because the message for reunification has been spread greater than Joji could have imagined. Narvelious sees that this as his opportunity to reassert his rule and reunite the warring factions against Shamanya, who is seen as an ally of Jahath (no one expects Jahath to have bound him). Jahath has no remorse, and believes that it is her chance to reinstate the Monarchy. She gathers the leagues of the Shadows and marches upon the barracks of the Capitel guards. The commanding officers are killed and the rest are offered life through service. Jahath takes the throne of the Duke in the burnt ashen remains of the Court.